Suckerpunch: Vengeance (Part 1)
by evilvalerincia
Summary: Things really are never as they seem as Babydoll's sister Alice, seemingly back from the dead, She travels to the dreaded Lennox Asylum in the desperate search for her sister. Unfortunately, She is locked in a gore filled nightmare. Filled with twists and turns, read and finally know what happens when you get too close to a world where you don't belong.


It had been maybe a month since I saw my sister. How I wish she knew I was still here. I was only dead for a few minutes. Long enough for them to haul her away to some crazy house on the outside of town. Lennox house was the most notorious, or popular I should say. Because nothing really is as it seems on the outside.

My name Is Alice. I'm almost 13. I am pale with dark red lips like burgundy and raven black hair, curled down to my waist. My long lashes hide my golden brown eyes as I walk along the side of the road. My dark clothes are the only thing hiding me from what monsters that lurk in the dark. At very least, the human ones. My pajamas are ripped, muddy, and torn. The Light blue shirt was dyed red at the torso with my blood. I'm so hungry and weak I'm ready to topple over into the field. I haven't eaten in over two days. I limp towards the nearby town that gives off that gloom and doom vibe. Everywhere is dark and empty by this time. I think it's almost two in the morning now. I walk by the thrift store and try to see inside. Its dark, but I make out a clothes rack near the back. I need to get cleaned up, and some new clothes. I look around the building and find and a few old pipes and boards of rotten wood. I grab the pipe, rust scraping my hand as I walk to the front window. I can only hope there is no alarm. I lift the pipe over my head and strike the glass. It cracks but doesn't break. Again and again I use the last of my strength to bust open the glass. With sharp clatters the shards fall to the floor. I breathe out a sigh of relief as I step through the door, careful not to step on the glass. I limp to the back where the clothes are. I'm all out of energy and just too tired to care what I wear anymore. I grab a black tank top with some old red converse sneakers and some grey sweatpants. I went to the bathroom in the back and stood in my pants and bloody tank top over the sink. I cleaned up a bit, enough for some comfort I wrapped my torso in bandages I found in a first aid kit under the sink. I walked out into the alley and looked for a place to get some shut eye for the night. I saw some room behind some trashcans and a pile of old boxes. I found some fire blankets and an old rugged pillow in the storage closet. As I was walking past the clothes racks again I considered grabbing a change of clothes. After all I was going to be all over the place in the morning again. I grabbed a duffel bag and pulled in a worn leather jacket with a thin grey hoodie jacket and a flannel shirt along with some holed up skinny jeans and tan army boots. There was a glass counter with some pocket knives showing off under the night lights. I busted out the front side and took the two largest ones or at least the ones that seem the best equipped. I zip up the bag and crawl into the alleyway. Building a fort of boxes around me, I crawl into a corner wrapped in my blanket and pillow and pass into a tiring dream.

I'm on my knees beside my parents' bed, my eyes blurred with tears as my sister stands beside me shaking my shoulders. "No!" I hear indistinctly in the background. Everything was blurred and my ears weren't working right. I can feel my heart shuddering into grief, breaking. Emily Wraps me in her arms, her curls enveloping me into her tight embrace. She's trying to hold me together as I watch as the coroners take our mother away. Gone without a hint. Our stepfather watches from the corner, coldness on his face as they carry the black bag out of the room. Everything changes, fast forward. I am in the closet, screaming for my sister Emily and cowering behind the clothes. I bury my head in my knees and try to be as small as possible. Why? Why is this happening? I hear the door break, my only protection gone. Our stepfather stands there with the knife. He lets his bottle of whiskey drop to the floor as he comes towards me. I back into the corner kicking my feet towards him but getting nothing but air. He pulls me halfway off the floor as I scream at him. As I try to turn away I feel something, a stab in my stomach. Repeatedly three times. The letter opener stuck in my torso drips with blood as I fall to the floor. I stare at his feet as he turns to get my sister. I hear a gunshot. I don't know where the bullet goes. My last words quietly beg for her. "Emily." I say as tears stream down my face. I close my eyes and fade into the blackness. The last movements I feel are of arms shaking me. And then I Suffocate.

I wake up screaming, kicking at air. My stomach is throbbing, burning even. I crawl out from the boxes and fall on my side. I cough wildly and my chest heaves for air intake. I try to control my mind but it keeps flashing with my personal nightmares. I struggle to my knees and crawl towards my bag. My gasps slow and I finally struggle to my feet. I throw my bag over my shoulder and stumble out of the alleyway. The store owner must be aware by now because I hear wailing sirens not far away. I Need food and water badly. I can feel myself deteriorate by the minute. There's a grocery store not far. I hope I can swipe some food and water.

I Walk a few blocks to the grocers and stay in the tree lining as the cop cars pass by. I cross the lot and walk into the door. I walk around a bit and add a few bottles of water and juice to my duffle bag. I grab a few energy bars and head to the back. There is a bathroom in there that's really old. I lock myself in and cram down the energy bars and chug half a bottle of water down. Whatever's left I throw in my bag. I quietly slip out of the bathroom and walk around to the front counter. I buy a pack of gum with some money I found in my jacket pocket. I nonchalantly walk out of the store, giving the whole "I'm so innocent" look all the way out of the parking lot. I walk along the road leading out of town with my hood up and my head down. I… I try so hard to figure out what happened that night. I think my sister grabbed our stepfather's gun and tried to protect me. But she didn't know she was too late. He had already stabbed me and I was already dying. The last thing I felt was arms around me, shaking me. And then I died. I don't know what happened. Why did things happen like this? There was no reasoning. Next thing I knew I woke up in a black body bag half buried in a field. I don't know where my sister is or if she's even alive. I have to get to her. I have to _save_ her. God only knows what they've done to her by now. It's been about a month since the whole situation. Silent tears roll down my cheeks and onto my jacket. My mind blurs with pain and confusion. I can't deal with my thoughts anymore. I slide off the road and into a ditch. "I just need five minutes, only five minutes and then I'll be ok," my mind whispers. I sit and wrap my Hands around my legs and jut back and forth. Over and over again I rock myself to let my mind fade even more, to go numb. I cry and start to feel child like again. I sit there for only a minute before a bus pulls up and parks onto the road in front of me. I look up and quickly wipe away any evidence of sadness or weakness. That's the only moment of grief I can get before the door opens and a woman steps out. She looks about 17. She takes no hesitance and walks to me, her dress ruffling as she does. She bends down and grabs my waist and slowly helps me to my feet. I look at her slowly. Her hair is a strawberry blond. She has green eyes and her skin glints slightly, her hair winding a she stands straight. She holds a worried look on her face as she speaks. "You're Alice, Baby dolls sister." She says it as a statement not a question. She must know Emily by her play name. I said nothing and stared at her. She smiled and led me towards the bus. I stopped. I can't trust anyone, so why should I trust them? The bus driver looked strangely familiar. Like I'd known him since I was small. He just smiled and winked at me and said "welcome, little Alice. We have a long way to go kiddo."

"It's ok Alice," The woman said, "I knew your sister, baby doll. We were friends. She got me out. I can tell you more once we're on the road." I looked, wide eyed at her, but I didn't say a word as I stepped up into the bus. I went quickly to the back, next to the emergency exit, just in case I had to make a quick escape. The woman sat in the seat across from me. "She looked at me and said "You have your sister's eyes". That mentioning alone made my eyes swim. How angry I am at myself for letting it all get to me so easily. I have to be like my sister, I HAVE to be strong. I looked at the woman with a solid glare. "Relax. It will be fine. You can call me Sweet pea. I have a lot to explain before you will understand. What you think happened to your sister is probably a lie. Let me tell you now and hold questions for the end." And I listened to what wild incantation awaited me.

"My little sister and I, her name was Rocket, Arrived at Lennox House about 5 months before baby doll got there. Rocket had run away. She hated our parents, and their harshness so she just left. As a responsibility bound big sister, of course I followed. She needed me and I couldn't leave her. I caught up and I tried to convince her to go home. By then we had walked for hours and were far from the safety of our house. We noticed a Black car following a few feet behind us. We tried to run down an alley but it was a dead end. The men dragged us out of the alley and threw us into the back of the car. Something was held to our faces for five minutes until we fell unconscious. I think it was chloroform but I'm not sure. Anyhow, we were dragged into that awful prison. Madam Gorski helped us as much as possible to get used to the place. We practiced routines for shows and had chores to do. I tried to be the strong one and protect rocket the best I could. I couldn't possibly tell you why we were there. I can't ruin you're innocence. Baby doll was beautiful and she knew too much of what your father had done. Do you know why she was put there Alice?" I searched for a moment. "I'm not entirely sure. She tried to protect me, like you did with rocket." She held a look of pain and regret as she spoke, "Your father-""STEP Father." I corrected. "Your Stepfather, Killed your mother to get your inheritance. He got angry when he found out that it was all left to you and your sister. He was going to kill you in that closet. He locked your sister in her room and turned to you. She climbed out of a WINDOW three stories tall to try to save you." I couldn't hold on any longer. Nonresistant tears rolled freely down my cheeks. "I'm sorry but I thought you should know. She came through the front door and got the gun. She came behind him and fired. It busted a light bulb and went through a heater. She thought she killed you because you passed out and you were bleeding. You died, Alice." "I know… but she didn't shoot me. HE stabbed me!"

"But that's what she believes and she hates herself for it. Your stepfather put her in there. Everyone believes that she went insane and murdered you. So she's in there now…and I don't know what state she's in. She had a gift, strange enough, when she arrived. When we were doing routines, she was made to dance or she would not be of any use to Blue. The owner of the underground club that was alcohol, guns, gambling, you name it. When she danced… Everyone watched. It took us to another world, I swear it did. She was gifted, and so she became the star of the show. She made friends with rocket quickly. The rest of us, Amber, Blondie, Me, And Rocket… well we came in a bit later. We tried to escape. We needed a map, fire, a key, a knife, and a sacrifice. We made a plan. Anyone who we needed something from, would watch her dance and we would simply take the thing that we needed when they weren't looking. We were almost done when my sister…." She stopped and winced. She sniffed a bit as her eyes pooled. "She was killed trying to help us. Blondie, she broke down and when Blue found out what we were doing for certain… look, it doesn't matter. But the sacrifice was your sister. She sacrificed herself so I could get out. I don't know what happened to her, or if she's even still alive. All she ever wanted was you and her freedom. We need to save her, Alice, if she can still be saved.

I listened as we travelled towards the asylum. The driver and sweet pea were in deep conversation for a while as I feigned sleep and listened in: "You have to be careful kiddo, you can't save her, and you can only save her spirit. It's already done."

"I can't just leave her there, and her sister needs her. Maybe she can come back. Remember, you know."

"You can only do so much sweet pea. You must protect and guide Alice, just like I guided her sister. Baby doll wanted her freedom, so I gave her escape into an unfathomable paradise. You must do what is best for Alice."

"I get that, but without us, she will just keep searching alone. Don't you see her love for her when we mention her name? I don't want her to spend the entirety of her childhood searching for what is already gone."

"Ultimately it must be left to you to guide her, I can't stay much longer anyways. I have done my job here, in this world. I have led a warrior to their freedom and relieved the world of some corruption and destruction of innocence. You proceed me. May you learn from all that I have told you and use it to the best of your abilities to chase the demons from this place…"

I heard nothing after that. I don't know what to say, or what to think. 'Was she really gone? What did they mean? Can I save her? Can I get her back? Am I too late for it all? What did they do to her?' my mind ached and my memory throbbed as memories pulsed through my head, leaving invisible, but excruciating wounds as I passed into a dream of horrors.

"We're almost there. Get ready." She looked at me from halfway out the door as we were travelling up the hill to Lennox House. I opened the back door and crouched, waiting. These clothes weren't my first choice, but they would help us fit in. She wore a grey nurse's outfit and I wore an old blue dress, similar to the uniforms patients were required to wear. My eyes are dark and wild, due to lack of rest. I feel I'll blend in well here. The bus slowed down a bit and I heard a faint thud as sweet pea jumped off. I too took no time hopping off the back. I landed on the balls of my feet. Sweet pea caught me by the waist as I stumbled forward trying to catch myself. "Be careful. And try to act out of it ok? Act like you belong and we shouldn't have a problem getting around. Don't talk to any of them, just look for your sister, ok?" I nodded quickly and turned, rushing towards the entrance. I can't wait to see her again finally. "Slow down!" she hissed from behind me, "Let me walk you in, and act distant and resistant, got it?" I stopped and let her grab my arms and lead me towards the entrance. I struggled slightly, like I didn't want to go, but it's hard to lie when all you have is in there. 'I have to be convincing.' I think to myself. "Wait hang on a sec." I shook my arms free and took my hair out of the ponytail. I let it fling down in front of my face. I ruffled it a bit and set a mad tone to myself. "Ok, I'm good I think." I let her re-grip me on my upper arms. I started breathing heavily and made helpless sounding groans as we walked through the door. There was an older looking nurse sitting behind the counter. Sweet Pea walked forward, dragging me behind her. I resisted a little bit. My upper arm started to hurt from her grip, but I said nothing and let the pain influence my acting. "Excuse me," she said politely but with some annoyance," I need a room for this one. She's acting out more than usual," she than leaned forward with an intuitive tone. "She's new here anyways. Brand new." The nurse looked at me with a passive glare. She pointed to the left. "Room number 73 is empty. Go ahead. Oh wait," We both froze, worried sick. "You need to come back and do paperwork on her miss… miss…?" "Susan Harper," Sweet pea responded quickly. "I'm new also, got hired last week. The boss loves me." She said with a wink and a grin. "And will do. I'll be back in a moment." She turned and walked down the left corridor, dragging me with her. We went through a set of gates, and then another a few feet down. Room 73 was open as per instructed. Inside was just a bed with padded walls and a dresser. I sat on the bed as sweet pea tucked a few things into the dresser. "This was my room when I was new." she said. "I remember screaming for hours in here trying to get out." Just then a man walked in. He was in a grey suit with a purple tie and ruffled dark hair. His eyes were green and he was tall and generally handsome. He looked at me and smiled warmly. "So this is the new girl huh? She doesn't seem to be acting up." He looked at sweet pea in question. "I seemed to have calmed her down sir…" She replied shyly. She Smiled slightly and looked at me. Her eyes were scared though. He looked me over again "she'll do nicely for the downstairs group. Take her down to the theatre." Immediately an orderly forced me out of the room. Panicked, I tried to get them to let me go. I thrashed against their hold. Sweet pea stepped in front of us. "That's alright I can take her down… if that's ok of course. Sir?" She looked at him with an innocent look. "Of course, miss Harper."

Sweet pea led me down through endless stairwells and endless locked gates, with a crowd of orderly's following close, led by the man. 'How did she ever get out of here?' I wondered silently as my charade of insanity marched on just as I did. Finally, we arrived at a corridor and the final locked gate. The gate buzzed open and we were rushed down the dingy hall as lights flickered and buzzed above our heads. We entered a large, dramatically lit theatre with a polished stage and velvety red curtains. On that stage was a few girls and a woman dressed in dark clothing, giving instructions. I was paraded through the room, with all eyes on me instantly. I didn't like it, it was terribly uncomfortable, being seen like this after hiding from prying eyes for so long. I twisted under sweet pea's grasp. Her eyes darted at me once and she tightened her grip. The room was soon cloaked with a veil of silence, with the exception of my roaring heartbeat. The man walked ahead of us and motioned to the woman leading the stage. He put a hand on my back and urged me forward. "Alice that is DR. Vera Gorski. She is the lead dance instructor here. She does this polish therapy thing, it's quite entertaining, listening to them talk about their little issues as if any of that should matter anymore." He whispers to us. That makes me angry, though I'm not sure why. "Oh I never told you my name, Miss Alice. My name Is Kyle Jones. I took over after my younger brother got into a fix." Just then Dr. Gorski caught sight of us and hurried down the steps of the stage. "Welcome, little one. I cannot wait to get to know you." She smiled and brushed my hair lightly. I shrunk into sweet pea. She had such a thick polish accent it was hard to tell what she was saying. Sweet pea sat me down next to the stage. "I will be right back, Ok? I'm just going to get your papers filled. Don't leave or even get up, alright? And don't go near Blue's brother. He just screams 'corrupted'." I jerked my head quickly and she hurried off back through the gate.

I watched the girls on the stage for a while. They are all so sad, they all seem so hopeless. I was babbling in my head when DR. Gorski came and sat beside me." Little Alice," she started. I stared at the table and said nothing, my fear keeping me from making a sound. 'What if I slipped up and she found out? What if I got my story wrong? What if I don't have a good story?' My thoughts of "what" and "what if" rambled in my head as she spoke. "I would like you to come to my office later, maybe we talk? I love to know all of my girls, and we have never had a girl so young here. Your story must be intriguing, yes? I must get back to practice, but don't worry child, things will get better soon." She placed her hand over my shaking one, a gesture meant to comfort. It didn't help much. She stood, smoothed over her dress, and headed towards the stage, where a group of girls were staring at me. I looked at my feet and hid behind my thick curtain of hair. I looked up at the corridor to see if sweet pea was back yet. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw something. I saw blond pigtails and pink pajamas going out the door. I didn't take a moment to think. I was out of my chair and launching myself at the door before I thought about how this would look to anyone. It was her. It HAD to be. I raced past the tables and the girls staring. I got to the locked gate and tried desperately to open it. I slung my entire body backwards, clinging to the bars, trying to get it open. But I just couldn't. She was halfway down the corridor when she turned around. It was her, it was my sister. She was hard to see, but she shook her head sadly and continued walking. I cried out frantically in exasperation. "Baby doll! Emily!" I screamed in frustration as my head pounded with desperation and hopelessness. I felt multiple hands grabbing me from behind, hauling me away from the door. "Open the door!" I screamed in futility. I felt a sharp stab in my arm, and things started to dim. My body went limp and I tumbled onto the floor. I felt two sets of hands pick me up. I heard the door buzz open. I was carried down the hallways and up the flights of stairs. My vision faded in and out, but she was there, walking beside me as they carried me to my room. She smiled warmly and twirled her hair. She hung on to the hem of my dress with her fingers. I faded out again. I felt a bed beneath me after a minute. Someone covered me up, and I felt the bed dent. Someone was sitting on the edge of my bed, petting my hair gently. I hope it's Emily and I peek through my lashes at the figure. Its sweet pea. I start to cry softly. Tears of misery and anger flow freely down my face. I can't hold out anymore. "Emily!" I scream at the top of my lungs and my voice cracks. Sweet pea rushes her hand over my mouth and clamps down. Hard. "Shush! Do you want them to come in and put you out again? What were you thinking? I was gone for a couple minutes and I come back and you're being hauled back to your room!" "I saw her! I saw Emily, she was going down the corridor and I tried to get to her, but she kept walking. She was there I promise you she was." "I don't think that's possible Alice…" I sat up, throwing the covers off, and looked at her sternly. "What do you mean it's not possible?" Sweet pea looked frustrated, like she couldn't decide on something. She spoke slowly. "I don't think we will find your sister, Alice. I asked about her to the lady at the front desk. She's not here anymore, or so the records say. She had a lobotomy so she couldn't tell anyone what happened. So even if she was still here, she wouldn't remember you at all. I don't see the point in trying anymore. She's either dead or out of her mind, as I hate to put it bluntly." "Then I must be out of mine too because I know what I saw!" I raised my voice, my strength carrying forward. I double over in pain. All of my screaming has ripped my wound open again. Blood seeps through the cloth of my dress at the waist. I relax my stomach muscles and lay back down. It's been awhile, but it hasn't healed at all, strange… "Look," I say, grimacing, "I know she's here, we just have to keep searching for her. She wouldn't give up on me ever, so I won't give up on her, I can't. She is all I have left. Everyone else is gone. So I will stay, and I will find her and get her out of here. And then get me out of here."

I am walking down the stairs, flight after flight, and door after door. To my surprise, they aren't locked. I follow her into the auditorium. She climbs up onto the stage, and turns around. It's Emily again. She smiles at me, and holds out her hand. I scramble up the steps quickly, I accidentally tear the hem of my dress on the corner of the stairs. But that doesn't matter, not now. I hurry to her and hug her waist. She wraps me in her arms, finally we are together again, inseparable. She lets me go and walks to an old radio. Beautiful music begins playing as she takes my hands and twirls me. We dance around and around, babbling and giggling like the children we once so happily were. We go on and on for a few minutes. Then slowly the music stops. After a final twirl, she lets me go. She smiles at me and I smile back gladly. She leans down and kisses my forehead gently, then steps back and bows lightly. She turns and walks behind the curtains of the stage and into the shadows. I wait for a second, thinking she'll come back, but she doesn't. "Emily?" I call over and over again. I panic and run after her. As I sweep the thick velvety red curtains aside with my hand, I hear a scream. Her screams. I look down at the familiar dampness on my hands from where I touched the curtains. My fingers are saturated in fresh, thick blood. I run into the darkness, and it absorbs me. I awake screaming with a start.

I haven't seen sweet pea at all today yet. We are formed into lines and led through gates and down stairs to the auditorium. It's where most time in the day is spent. DR. Gorski's polish therapy goes on for hours at a time. I hear the stories of many, but am touched by few. Many are incoherent. Others have blocked the trauma completely from their minds. And a few who know what really happened to them refuse to say at all. One girl in particular I have acquainted myself with. Olive is pale, with dark green eyes and short strawberry blond hair and is of small stature. I'm not quite sure why she's in here, but she does seem a bit quirky. She seemed so happy all the time. In such a place like this? She must be mad. Just as I thought about it, she stood and walked over to me. I jerked my hair down and allowed it to shield my face as much as possible. "Hello, I heard you from over there you know." I peeked out from my layers of hair. "I didn't say anything though…" I squeaked quietly. "Oh I know, and you didn't need to either. I see you have a visitor, or maybe, a friend?" I looked around, no one was near me. "I don't know what you're talking about, there isn't anyone near." "There's a girl standing right next to you. Can't you see her?" I shook my head. "No, what does she looked like?" "Oh, she's very pretty Alice," I looked around in confusion. "Oh just gorgeous with her dress and pigtails twirled all neat, and her cheeks are so rosy and go nicely with her eyes, such a pretty brown!" She finished with her bubbly, Psycho-happy voice. "How do you not see her, she's so close! She has her hand resting on your shoulder, just there." She tapped my right shoulder lightly with her long fingers. I felt the shoulder of my shirt move just then, my shoulder growing cold. It sent a chill down my spine that shattered my nerves. I couldn't help but jump from my seat. "Oh, and Alice? She left a little present for you, she says look to the stairs." She pointed lightly to the railing of the stairs. I walked over there slowly with searching eyes. I didn't see anything. I started to turn, to go back down the railing when I saw it. It was the cloth I had torn from the hem of my dress accidently. It was my dream last night, but there's no way… I turned back to Olive and rushed to her, placing the cloth in her hand. "Is this it? Is this the gift?" Olive smiles and nods and leans her head back towards the stage. I look and gasp as I realize what the proof could be. "The radio?" "Mhm." She squeaks back. I dart onto the stage again, not even bothering to use the stairs and half- crawl to the radio. I turn it on and that song is playing. The same song as my dream! I turn back to Olive, my face ecstatic. "Olive! You were right!" I paused for a second, figuring the possibility. "The question is, how do you know all of this?" As if she had explained it many times, she paused, lacking the need to think, she stated quickly," Just like you I see people… except that the people I see are…not exactly living." I freeze, taking it all in, trying to solve an illogical, yet somehow possible problem. If she could see Emily, then she was dead. I saw her though, after that injection put me out, sort of. How did that happen? How did she die? "Why did she die?" I whispered in horror. Olive looked incoherently at an empty space for a moment, then spoke. "She says that after everything happened, she desperately tried to locate her memories, trying to pick up the pieces and fill in the blanks. She remembered nothing. Then, one day when she was standing by a window on the 12th floor, someone pushed her." Olive held her hands up, like she was trying to shield something from herself. "Stop," She gasped. "Don't think about it so hard. It hurts!" Olive collapsed to the floor with a shriek. Her limbs sprawled out as she writhed in pain on the ground. "Olive!" I yelped. I landed next to her and tried to hold her upright. Her back arched, trying to escape the floor. Her arms flailed wildly. Just then, workers came over and stood her up. They hauled her past the table over to the gate. One pulled out a syringe and injected her with medicine. Her body went limp after a moment, but her eyes were still wild with fear. They carried her out of the room.

I sat back down and buried my face in my hands. My thoughts swirled in frustration. I feel as if my mind is trying to smother me. The words pounding against my skull, my secrets choking me, begging to come out. I need to calm down or else I'll get sent back to my room again. Or I can get put out… That gave me an idea. I stood slowly, finishing my thoughts. I let my psychotic laughter bubble out in madness. I swooped my left leg under the table, flipping it over rather easily. I threw a chair across the table next to me. Might as well let my frustrations out while I'm at it. I slammed my leg into another chair, breaking a leg off of it. I threw the remaining shards of wood across the room. I heard people rushing down the stairs, probably to get me. I turned to the curtains dangling off the stage. I started to rip them down violently, remembering the feeling of blood dripping from them onto my hand. I heard shrieks of surprise and fear at my tantrum behind me. I felt hands dragging me backwards. I fought harder this time, twisting and turning to escape their grasps. I shrieked angrily, swinging my arm frantically, hitting someone in the chest. If they thought I was sane, that idea is probably gone now. My plan had succeeded and I was surely going to get a fair dose of whatever it was that pulled me under last time. I let them inject me and I slipped into my unconscious life, and wandered into the darkness.

There she was again. In those same clothes, that same hair, that same cold skin, and that same warm smile to meet me. I felt my bed beneath me and I heard my door close, but it didn't lock. There were what I thought was cool fingers around my wrist. My eyes fluttered open, and what held me there wasn't as nice as I thought. I was restrained by a worn brown leather cuff attaching my left hand to the bed post. I tugged on it. There was a chain attached to the cuff that was bound to the floor. Not a problem for me though. I reached under my side table and felt for the small thin blade. I felt metal and I tore it out from beneath and started sawing at the cuff. After a minute, the remainder of the material broke. I sat up, my hair ruffled slightly. I slipped on my shoes and headed back down to the auditorium. I crept quietly through the halls, each gate unlocked, just like before. Everywhere was empty, it was so strange not having to worry about getting dragged back to my room. In the midst of my thoughts I heard a scream. It was unfamiliar this time. I ran as fast as my feet could carry me to the auditorium, almost tumbling down four flights of stairs on the way. There was silence as I slammed into the last gate. I looked, not a soul to be found. I heard faint shrieking for afar. It was coming from the basement. I darted to the opposite side of the room to the left of the stage. I heard the wailing echoes coming from far below. I leapt down over the railing, not bothering to use the stairs. I jumped two flights at a time until I reached the underground base floor. I looked as far down the hall as possible. It's an absolute maze, I will never find anyone down here. In the middle of my frustrations, someone taps on my shoulder. I whirl around, lifting my arms to shield myself, but she catches my arm in her cool grasp. Emily, for once, has no smile on her face. Her face is cold, and worried, and it scares me. She brushes my face and with her other hand, points down and motions to the right. "But I don't know!" I half yelp in frustration. She takes my hand and we rush down the hallways. The unforgiving Twists and turns frazzle my nerves. We come to a dank, dimly lit boiler room. She stops and points to the entrance. I walk cautiously through the door to find a bloody scene.

"Sweet pea!" I gasp, shocked and scared out of my wits. She is kneeling in a pool of blood, clutching at her chest. I can't move at first, I'm frozen to the floor with shock, and fear. My legs stumble forward and my arms automatically reach out to her, clutching at her arms to try to pull her to me. She lifts her hands out of the crimson pool and stumbles to me. Her hands have a death grip on my waist and my open wound burns deeply. "Alice…" She gasps for air, but chokes on it. She says in between rasping breathes, "He… he shot me! I'm dying, Alice! Help me!" I drag her over to the corner and hold her head in my arms. "Emily, what can I do? Help me save her." Emily looked at me with grave eyes. "She cannot be saved from death. Look at her wound. It's not there anymore, but she will always feel the pain, and bear the scars. Take me for example: I will always feel as if I'm falling into oblivion, but I can never catch myself. She is here because she's gone. All I can say little sister, is to be careful… and stay away from Kyle. Your about to leave now. The medicine is wearing off. You shouldn't come back. Leave this place and leave us behind. I love you." "Wait! I-"Just then, the light faded. I stumbled around in the dark, to the ice cold concrete wall. I felt along it, going for the door, and I moved slowly, tracing the tiny broken cracks. The walls became softer, almost like blankets. I leaned against the wall and squeezed my tired eyes shut, trying to lessen the stinging in them. I opened them, and I was tossed over in my bed again. I sat straight up and looked to the floor on my left side. The leather cuff was ripped open, and my door was cracked open as well. I marveled at this strange new world I, myself have discovered entry into. And then I realized: I was utterly, and despairingly, alone.

I flung myself out of my bed and darted down the hall. I need Olive to give me answers. My mind was flushed with my new reality of isolation in the midst of madness. I headed to room 51 on the left wing past the front office. The lady at the desk was propped up on the desk top, talking on the phone. I crouched down as much as possible and edged my way across the front of the desk. I saw a small pebble under the rug. I picked it up and aimed it down the hallway into a glass door to an office. I took careful aim, and fired. It made a sharp clink on the door, cracking the glass and ricocheting off the door and into a wall before bouncing a few feet down the hallway and landing on the white tile floor. The woman looked up and strained to see around the corner. This is my chance. I scampered as quiet as possible to the other side of the desk, and scrambled around the corner. I edged along the wall down the narrow hallway. "48, 49, 50, 51." I whispered to myself until I faced a windowless door with the number "51" numbered at the top. I took my pocket knife hidden in my sleeve and began to pick the small lock on the door. I am halfway done when I hear footsteps clambering down the hallway. I peek around the corner to see a male orderly in a grey uniform strolling lightly down the hallway. Night watch I assume. I fumble with the lock in a rush, wiggling it as fast as I can. Only the night lights are on so it's reasonably dark. I squint to see. I hear the last tumbler click and the door creaks open. I dart inside and close the door more loudly than I intended to. I hide behind the door, waiting for someone to come in. The door opens and the man leans into the room. The door is pressing against me, and my bandaged stomach. I muffle a yelp as it presses down on my torso. Olive, sound asleep, tosses and turns at the racket, but doesn't wake. The man slowly closes and locks the door. I guess I'll be spending the night here, I doubt I'll manage another escape like that. I stumble over to the bed and shake her until she peeks out of her lashes at me. "God… Alice. What are you doing here?" "I need answers. I got injected purposely after you left and I can travel freely among the entire facility. I know sweet pea is dead. Kyle shot her, but I don't know why. Why does this drug affect me so? And why can't I control when I leave and enter? Oh, and why are they in constant pain?" She wiped her eyes and sat up. "It's very complex. But I'll let your sister explain…" She paused, listening. "She says that sweet pea was killed because of Sweet pea's connection to her. She is part of the reason why things happened the way they did. They are in pain because they must remain constantly by their pain of death. Sweet pea will always feel that hole in her chest, even though there is none, and Emily will always feel like she's falling. It's a feeling they will never escape. It's like you and me with our memories. We have to bear them and will never forget no matter how hard we try. She feels almost lucky to be forced to forget everything that occurred in her life, but she was sad because she didn't remember you. I don't know why you can do this, but I see it as a gift. Your sister, however, holds it as a curse. She doesn't want you to have to see that world. She wants you to leave here and live a safe life. She says that the more medicine you take, the longer you'll be stuck there, so don't take too much." I thought for a minute. If I take enough, I can stay longer than before. I can have more time to figure everything out. If Kyle killed Sweet pea because of Emily, then what if he killed Emily herself? "I cannot solve anything while she pushes me out of her world, but she should know I'm not going anywhere until it's over. And…I'm on my own now. I can't leave on my own I have no plan. Come morning I will throw such a fit they must give me more medicine, don't try to stop me." I said nothing else and curled up in the corner behind the door. I tucked my knees into my chest, my barely healing wound complaining strongly. I laid my head on my knees and drifted into a very uncomfortable sleep.

My eyes snapped open in shock as the door slammed into my shins, knocking them against me. "Time for rec." I heard a man say coldly. He was turned towards the dresser, facing away from the door. I darted out the door, scrambling to the end of the hallway, tripping over my own feet as I went. I raced into the corridor, where a line of girls were walking. I slammed into one of them, and I heard hisses and complaints of retaliation. I say nothing, and follow obediently down to the last dingy hallway. I peek into the holes of the rusty gate at the end. It buzzed open and I peer across from me into the dank basement below. Then the doors slam shut. Kyle stands there with two others, placing a large padlock and chain around the door handles. I Become angry, then infuriated. What if he did really kill my sister? What if he pushed her out of that window? He has taken the only thing I had left to live for, the only person that ever cared for me. I know he killed sweet pea, and that is more than enough for me. He is trying to hide from the world what he has done, but I know all too well the truth. I am enraged. My shaking hands are curled in around my twitching fingers and my jaw clenches tightly. I explode and charge. I slam into Kyle like clouds in a storm, and we crash to the floor, a sound of thunder. I growl through my bared teeth like a lion attacking its prey. I scramble onto him and pin his forearms down with my knees. I wrap my long fingers around his throat and squeeze so hard I fear my fingers will snap. "You monster!" I bellow, as my screams shake my own chest. I hear cries echo around me. Not of fear, but of encouragement. I let the cries of encore motivate my adrenaline. I don't let go, but hold a death grip on him twisting my fingers and letting my claws dig into his neck. It has only lasted a few moments, yet he starts to turn blue. I let my fingernails press down as hard as possible. I feel the skin break, rather easily, and blood runs down his neck, and drips like a leaking faucet onto the tile floor. Someone grabs me by my hair and pulls. I yelp, but don't let go, instead I tighten my hold on him and watch his face slowly change to purple. He desperately tries to lift his arms, but it simply won't work while my entire weight is on them. I let my laughter bubble into the dense air, laughing at the turmoil and uprising I provoke. I feel thick, large hands dragging me backwards. I topple over, forced to release my hold on his arms. He sits up and chokes, and I smile as I am dragged farther backwards. I start to twist my arms around feverishly, breaking the hold of my right arm. I scoot up and stand. I reach my sleeve and pull out my pocket knife. I stab it into the man's arm, and he releases his grip. One of them picks me up from behind by my waist. I elbow him in the face and he cries out, but doesn't break his grasp on me. The other holds his arm to his chest. "You little bitch!" He growls. He slaps me across the face, scratching my cheek. I swing my legs out, breaking the man's grip, and I slam to the ground. The pain ripples through my knees and I cry out. "Aww have you lost your fight now girl?" I look up, and wipe the fresh blood from my lips and show them a smile. "No," I say in an innocent voice," I just found it." I jump off the ground and climb up the man in front of me. I cling to his face and rake my claws down his cheeks. His skin comes off under my finger nails. He throws me off and I land on the ground again, my head bashing against the hard floor. Someone steps on my hair before I can get up, I look above me to see Kyle. One climbs on top of me and pins my arms down. I feel a sharp stab in my arm, and I wince. I fight the medicine for a minute. I smile and spit at the man on top of me. "That medicine doesn't work you moronic skeez!" I feel a sharp stab in my upper arm for a second time. I fight to keep awake, but I can't. I close my eyes, and feel the pinching of my head as I am drug down the hallway by my hair.

I Wake up in a closet. Why am I not in my room? I see the doorknob move violently. I gasp and back into the corner, knocking some brooms and a mop over. I see myself, back in that closet again. I tuck my knees into myself. I bury my head in my hands, and cry silently. Someone opens the door. I squeeze into my ball tighter and scream. A pair of cold hands yank me up. I yell and thrash against their hold. "Alice! Alice it's ok! You're here with us." I look up to see Emily and Sweet pea staring at me, shocked. "What have you done?" I looked at my bloody fingers in thought." I need to know… tell me, did Kyle push you out of that window?" She looked at the ground for a long time and said nothing. My voice grew loud in anger. "Did he?" "Yes. He did." She answered in a cold, almost nonchalant voice. "And I told you, leave this place and don't ever look back, not for anyone here, not even Olive. Why don't you listen to me?" I broke from my shock and shot straight into my rage again. "Why? Because that man has taken everything from me and he does not even know who I am! He has murdered innocent people and my sister! As if that is not enough! He is nothing more than a common criminal, yet he is a demonic being straight from hell, and I have only ever spoken to him once to know he is a chaotic, sickening monster, and I hate him for it! The day he dies is the day souls will be set free, and his will be set aflame once again. And maybe, millions of years from now, he may finally reach the level of excruciating, horrific pain and damage that he has inflicted upon our family and so many others. We weren't the beginning and we certainly won't be the end of his slaughter." She was quiet for a long time. "That isn't something I can protest, but it is still dangerous to try and kill him yourself. You need help, but no one can assist you on this so I don't see how… You know what, we can talk about this later. We have so much more important matters at hand. I have somewhat good news for us, especially Sweet pea. Sweet pea looked at Emily and they smiled at each other. "Last night, while you slept I was in the basement. I went to the right at the end of the first hallway and found a locked and bolted room. I broke it open and I found three other souls down there." Sweet pea stared at Emily in disbelief. "You can't be serious! You found them?!" "Yeah! Now we are together, all of us! Could you imagine it possible?" "Wait hold on- who did you find?" "I found Amber, Blondie, and Rocket. I found where they were buried and they seemed to have stayed there for the entire time. Rocket doesn't know you're here…" She turned to sweet pea and took her hands and gently squeezed them. "You should go to her. You have waited so long for happiness, you should never again delay. She's downstairs in the basement. Take the long corridor and go left, ok? Go, love." She hugged sweet pea and sent her away with an encouraging push. Sweet pea ran down the musty hallway and into the pit of darkness below. Emily then turned to me and hugged me tightly. "I am so proud of you, you know? No one came back for me, but you did. I love you so much Alice." I buried my face into her curls and smiled against her shoulder. "I know." I laughed jokingly. I looked up at her seriously. " But what am I going to do? And when he dies, he will come here, and try to hurt you. It's dangerous for you then, not just me." "We must kill his earthbound soul in the exact same way he dies as a human, or he won't stay gone, and then we set fire to the vessel to be sure." I looked at her with pooling eyes. "Emily? What will happen when it's all over and I have to wake up? What will happen to me? I will either die painfully or be locked away somewhere. I cannot escape there's no one to help me." My voice grew panicked with fear and I huffed out a breath of air to set my mind straight. Emily's eyes watered as she spoke. "I didn't want to offer this to you. I want you to live… but that will be no kind of life after this is over. I want you to get 13 to 17 separate syringes full of your medicine… and I want you to lock yourself in the room behind the front office, that's blue's old office. You must inject all of the medicine, and then you will be free." Her eyes swam with the disgust of her suggestion. She didn't want this for me, but there wasn't any choice. This had to end with us. "Where do I find the medicine?" "You will find it in that dark cabinet behind his desk. Only Kyle has the key, it is a master key to unlock everything in the office so no worries there. God I hate this! I hate being trapped like this! Where there is nowhere left to turn to… wait! That can be our last resort. Maybe it doesn't have to be that way. Talk to Olive, and ask her to help you. She would help I believe. We'll meet again then and make a plan, ok?" I jerked my head once at her. She bent down and kissed the top of my head. "Let's go meet the girls, I bet you guys will get along perfectly. Especially with rocket." She smiled to herself as she led me down that long corridor. We turned left and walked down another hallway where dim light peering in from a window lit the hall. We took a last sharp turn left and came to a small door with a window of broken bars. I couldn't see in, the window was too far up for any sort of view. Emily put her shoulder into the door and pushed. The door popped open and we stumbled inside. It was terribly dark inside. Sweet pea was huddled into the far left corner on an old worn mattress, clinging feverishly to a girl who I knew instantly was rocket. They were almost twins it seemed. Rocket had short strawberry blond pixie cut hair that was ruffled at the top. Her eyes were a dark green with complimentary flushed skin to match sweet peas. She looked maybe 16 and had a childlike tone to her. The murky, dusty room was lit only by a lantern sitting on a dark, rotten wood table. Surrounding the table on either side was two other girls with Emily. They stared at me cautiously. "Alice, this is Amber and Blondie," She interjected into the silence and pointed to one with dark brooding eyes and dark wavy hair with tan skin to match. She then motioned to the other girl. She seemed sadder. She had black hair held back with a headband and dark blue eyes. They all wore similar, somewhat tattered tactical clothes. "This is your sister?" Amber asked. "Yes, she's just under 13, think how much damage she did to Kyle!" They all giggled lightly and I couldn't help but smile back. "Alice, have you met-""Rocket." I interrupted. Rocket looked up, seemingly unaware of the conversation. She stood up slowly, tugging her sister along with her, unwilling to let go. "Wow you guys look so alike." Rocket said smiling shyly. "Please. Have you guys looked in the mirror lately?" I responded jokingly. "Hey we have to get back to the plan." Emily interjected. I sit in the corner while I hear them reexamining the details of the plan. "Hey," rocket whispers. "So what do you think? About all of this I mean. It must be so hard for you, being so young and all. Facing such a decision like this, life and death you know. I can hardly cope myself." I winced at her words as I thought up my answer." Well, it really isn't as hard as it seems to be, to me at least. It's rather simple. I have no one left in that place, and everyone I love is here. Once it's all done, we can be free, but it has to end with me. Can't you see that death is a release, not a doomed fate?" Rocket grimaced at my suggestion. "If only it were that simple…" We said nothing more for a while. My eyes started to get heavy and I was getting pulled under. "Emily! The medicine… It's… wearing off." I said, fighting to keep my eyes open. She ran over to me and shook me roughly. "Ok, remember what we planned. Ask Olive, she will help you. You will come straight here if you get back ok?" I started drifting again. "Hey! Come on! Stay with me Alice. There is a knife hidden in the padding of your room. I put it there. Find it and use it. I pray that I don't see you again until many years from now. I love you." My vision faded and I slipped under permanently, and I awake in that same closet, burned to ashes.

I struggle to my knees, then stumble and fall onto my side. A blood curdling scream breaks across my lips as all my weight forces my own blade deeper into my side. Blood pours out of my newest wound and puddles on the floor and even soaks into my top, the scarlet blotch growing steadily across my ragged shirt. I pull over onto my back, clenching my teeth so hard I feel they might crush together. Even then I let out muffled cries through my teeth. I feel the broken blade and slowly reach down and grab the tip. I pull the blade out, slowly scratching my flesh, making the wound bigger by an inch. I finally remove it and throw it as far away as I can. I try to breathe in deeply as I tie a piece of cloth around my waist and press it against my wound. I lay my head back and feel the stinging on my scalp. I reach up and lightly feel the top of my head. My scalp burns mercilessly and I yank my hand away. I pull myself up, my hands clinging to the shelf above me. I stand and struggle to maintain my balance as my fingers rake the soot covered walls as I tumble out the door.

I look around, trying to figure out where I'm at. I see a window and I limp towards it. My side aches and throbs against my arm. My head stings so painfully I start to cry. I silently beg for the pain to cease, but it doesn't. I burst into tears and sobs echo despairingly through the hall. I see the ground far below through the barred window. I am high up above the gates of the asylum, but the dark clouds still linger even higher. I begin to turn and see a figure in my peripheral vision. It's Kyle. He walks towards me slowly, like a hunter stalking his prey. "Well, you're up a little early then aren't you? Sorry about the closet, there was nowhere else to stick you so that you wouldn't be found, or heard." I began to back away slowly down the hall, keeping the pace as to maintain distance. "What do you mean? Why?" I asked in a calm, sweet voice. He smirked at my words and waved his hand, dismissing my reply. "Oh don't think I don't know who you are Alice. I know who you came in with and who your sister is and don't think I'm not going to kill you because I will, I assure you that. Just like I killed your sister and that ignorant little girl who brought you here. Sweet pea, you call her. She was stupid enough to give us her real name. As if we didn't have her file on hand here still." Before I could hear anymore he quickened his pace and charged after me. I turned and ran desperately, ignoring the excruciating pounding of my flesh against my ribs. He lunged for me, and I tried to dodge him but I couldn't. He wrapped his arms around my ankle and I jolted forward. I slammed to the ground hard, smacking the side of my face on the concrete. My head screamed mercilessly as I struggled to crawl to the edge of the entrance to the closet. I latched onto the edge, but he yanked me backwards. I flipped over to face him and I struck him in the face, drawing blood from his lips. He pinned my arms down with his knees, more on my right than on my left. He wrapped his fingers around my throat and squeezed. "Now I remember this being a little different turn out the last go- around huh, kid?" He teased relentlessly as his nails dug into my trachea. "You know, I think this will have a good ending, last time it was good too, but it gets even better now because there is no one here to stop us." My lungs burned violently and I looked around for something or someone, anything to help me. I saw the bloody blade I ricochet across the room. My arms start to tingle and go numb under his weight. I slid my left arm out from under his leg. I inched my hand across the floor. My eyes dart back and forth between my killer and the only weapon that can save me. My fingers reach the blade and I feel my now cold, drying blood on my fingers as I grip it in my palm. I pull my arm back and jab it directly into his right leg. He lets go of my arm as he yelps in shock. I should end this now, so I aim for his throat and slice across his skin, but I catch his jaw instead, cutting all the way through his flesh. He grabs his face as blood and saliva starts to pour out. I struggle to get his other leg off of my arm as his blood drips down the side of my face and neck. I finally yank it out of his grip and shove him as hard as I can, away from me. I crawl away desperately as I hear obscenities and cursing not far behind me. I crawl around the corner to the elevator and scramble inside. I reach up on my knees and start pushing buttons, any button will do, as long as I get out of here. I see him round the corner as he stumbles after me. I panic as he draws closer, only feet away now. I press against the side of the elevator as I pound against the buttons on the panel. I hear the elevator ding and begin to close all too slowly. He reaches for the cold metal doors, but the doors shut and he bangs on the door I move downwards, yelling angrily and speaking incoherent things. I sigh in relief and lean against the back wall. The elevator stops and opens on the tenth floor, then closes again. A moment later it stops at the ninth floor, then the eighth and finally the seventh. I hop out and dart down the hallways and it is so quiet that I hear my own blood dripping slowly on the floor. I duck into my room and start feeling along the padded panels in my room. In the third wall I find a small tear in the cushion and reach inside. I feel cold, smooth metal and I softly edge it out. It is a large kitchen knife, about ten inches long. I look quickly in panic at the door and realize the potential danger, it must be the first place he'll look. I dart to the door and shut it quickly and push myself and all my weight against it. I look around and think. I quickly put into action the only plan I can think of. I grab a metal chair bolted to the floor and yank as hard as I can with what little strength I have left. The chair creaks, but doesn't break its grip to the tile. Screws pop out of the ground slowly as its resistance fades. Finally the chair releases its hold from the floor and I pry it up, popping the last of the screws as I hear them clatter to the floor. I rush back to the door and set the chair against the knob. I hear a deep voice screaming faintly not far away and I jump and shiver involuntarily. I back away from the door, forcing my frozen legs to move. I take the sizeable, but light desk and push it to the middle of the room, just above the light. I take my small lamp and take out the light bulb and crush it beneath my feet just outside the door, scattering the spikey shards around the entrance. I climb upon the table top and stretch upwards. I unscrew the light bulbs and hop down lightly from the table. I take the bottom of my lamp, and crush them also near the door. It is pitch black as I fumble around as I ram the table against the door, careful not to cut myself. I feel my way to the small washroom, clutching my newest weapon protectively against me. I turn on the lights and immediately twist them out of their sockets. I throw all three at the door and I hear the glass clatter to the floor. I can only pray that my barricade holds as I feel along the sink for a hair tie. I brush my hair back lightly, my bruised scalp pounds against my skull and I wince at my own touch. My ribs are sore and my neck is badly bruised, making it painful even to breath. I pull the strands of my hair behind my ear, my dark hair pulled back in a tight bun, clinging to my head. I feel my way into the small shower. I step in and close the sliding door behind me. I take a small piece of rope from my pocket and tie the door to the latch. I lean against the far wall and patiently wait. About 3 minutes of silence, I hear pounding fists against my door. I shrink back, into the shadows and cling desperately to the knife. I hear the door break, and I quietly panic. My heart flutters as I hear the table screech against the tile floor. I imagine him and others shoving away at the door. They will eventually get in and I will die slowly and full of torment, I'm certain of it. I hear the chair crack and splinter and the table screeches for a final time. I let tears roll silently down my flushed cheeks. I hear the door burst open and I gasp involuntarily and hold the knife handle tightly. Heavy footsteps shake the floor. The transparent glass door rumbles with each vibration through the room as they draw closer. I drop to my knees and flip over on my back. I feel like if I play dead, they may not hurt me so quickly. I lay on my left side, facing towards the wall. I slow my breathing and close my eyes. I hear them open the door and I let my body go limp. Heavy footsteps clamber in, two or three men I guess. I hear them shake the door and my heart jumps into my throat. After a minute, they give up and rip the door from its track. I shudder as one places a much too hot hand on my shoulder. He rolls me on my back and I stop breathing completely. "She's passed out I think, Mr. Jones wants her in his office ASAP." "What's he want with her do you think?" "Probably what he wanted with that nurse he brought in. I almost feel sorry for the girl, almost." Without another word, one lifted me up by my shirt collar and dragged me out of the shower. He carries me out of the bathroom and through the room entrance, jostling me as he crunches through the broken glass. We step into the elevator down the hall, and soon arrive at the first floor. I peek through my lashes as the door beeps and slides open. Now or never I decide. I thrust myself out of his arms and cling to my knife as I slash it across his chest. I hit directly and he falls to the ground. I whirl around to the other man walking ahead. I run and jump onto his back. I slide the knife in front of his neck and press down. I squeeze my eyes shut and slide it across the man's throat. I hear the blood splatter to the floor and I cringe. The man drops to the floor and I jump off his back. I turn away as I jog past him, I gag at the feeling I have, and I cannot describe the guilt I feel. I can only pray that I will not be cast down for the things I must do for justice. I silently hope that the presence of my conscience and my remorse for my actions will do me good when the time comes. The lights are dim and the first floor is dark and grim. I shudder as I tip toe behind the desk. I slowly let the heavy mahogany door slide open. No one is in there, I must have beaten him here. I close and lock the door quickly and bolt to the desk. Forget the locks, I pull out a wire clip from my rolled up sleeve and force it into the keyhole. I fumble around for a minute before hearing a tiny click. I yank the drawer open and rummage around. I pull back a stack of papers and find the medication. I also find a small revolver, loaded. I grab the gun and turn the safety off. I put my knife in my stocking for later use. I dump out a small grocery bag of its contents and shove all of the capped syringes in. I tie the bag and hold it to my side tightly. I walk over to the door and slowly unlock it. I begin to peer out through the crack in the door. The door crashes open before me, knocking me violently backwards and knocking the breath from me. I landed three feet from the door, squirming backwards feverishly while gasping rapidly to keep air in my aching lungs. I dragged myself backwards until I felt the cool embrace of the desk against my back. The gun landed not far from me. I forced my numbed legs to move. I crawled forward and reached quickly for the handle. It was just within my grasp when i felt a devastating kick to my ribs. I let out a bone chilling scream and toppled over, pushing the gun behind the desk. He picked me up by the collar of my top and threw me backwards. My head slammed against the corner of the desk. I fell behind the desk, my vision covered in black spots. I felt liquid rolling down my scalp and I peeked through my lashes to see the corner dripping red with skin and hair and blood. The gun was right beside me. I picked it up and pulled the hammer back. I squeezed the trigger and the gun let out a pop. I hit him in the shoulder, blood seeping out onto him as crimson bloomed on his jacket. I fired another shot, hitting his sternum. The blow knocked him back, and he stumbled, until finally finding himself on the floor. His eyes fluttered as he hissed the words from between his clenched teeth." You are going to pay for it all, no matter what you do you little brat, you're going to pay for all this. You can never live, never." "That's not my intention to live. I'm happy either way. You on the other hand are going straight to hell! And I promise I'll be the one to put you there." He grumbled as I inched my way across the floor to the bag of syringes. I ripped it open and they rolled out of the tear and tapped unevenly as they sprawled across the floor. I grabbed the first one and uncapped the needle. I took a breath and plunged it into my arm. I winced at the sting it brought. I yanked it out and tossed it across the floor. I picked up another, and another, until I'd injected a total of seventeen into my system. My vision blurred quickly and I start to fade. I won't make it out even if I never touched the medicine. I feel the warm blood dripping down my back and onto the floor, droplets bouncing rhythmically into the existing pool of crimson. I have lost so much blood that I can no longer move. My arms and legs are freezing as the chilling breath of finality courses across my limp vessel of a body. I am dying, even I see this. I pick up the gun again and aim it at Kyle's unconscious head. I pull back the hammer for a final time and pull the trigger. His body jolts with the shock, and finality takes its course with him, only more quickly. I could hold out, but I really don't want to. I sigh and enter unresisting into deaths waiting hands.

Death. I thought it would be bland and void of feeling. No, it is much the opposite. They say that you have five minutes of brain activity left after you die. This much is true it seems. Everything is black, but rather comforting at this point. My own heartbeat is pounding in my ears. A slow, calm heartbeat, pulsing through my body. It is rapid, but gradually slows. Crawling to its finality, the beating finally halts, and all is silent. The feeling of a chilling body is the most intense of it all. It's as if you've had the heat of the sun sweltering, and trapped inside of you for all of your existence. Suddenly, it is released as the angel of deaths gentle embrace cools your inflamed soul. That sickness that you had all of your life, the feeling you get when you're alone, that something is missing, that you're not meant to be. It ceases and never returns. Death is sheer comfort. Death is release.


End file.
